Fallen Hero
by OCDestroyer
Summary: Harry suspected that he was stronger than the average wizard when he sent a hundred dementors packing at once. He never thought, however, that his heritage contained something...not human. Now, watch as he stands against his foes, armed with a new power, and wings darker than night.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything. Don't sue.**

"So, what do you actually know about your family?"

This caught the teen off guard. His lithe frame slumped over, and hesitance shone in his emerald green eyes. When he saved the man next to him, his godfather, from being executed for something that another person, a traitorous rat, had done, he never thought that this would come up in conversation. So, he answered with complete honesty.

"Truthfully, not much. With everything that happened the past three years, I never thought to ask about anyone other than my parents, and even the, I only know a bit." The sigh he let out before answering showed his fatigue in a way words never could.

"Alright Harry, I'll give you a brief rundown of your family because it's important for what I tell you after. Don't interrupt!" He noticed his godson beginning to talk ("But Sirius") and had to head him off. "The Potter family is very old and were descended from another old family named Peverell. The Peverell line was gifted in many things, such as enchanting, wandcraft, and a few other things. But most famously, they were known for their inherited family magic. It was known as Death Magick. With a "K" at the end of "Magick" because it's old and fancy.

"Death Magick?" Harry was nervously able to stammer out at the information overload.

"Yes Harry. Death Magick. Magic designed to kill, to wither away an enemy to ash and dust. When you mentioned what happened to that teacher in your first year, I knew you must have tapped into it. Anyway, this isn't the only family magic you inherited. What you may not know, but James and I were actually cousins. His grandmother, Dorea, your great-grandmother, was from the Black family like me."

"Cousins? No wonder you two were so close." Harry knew that His father and Sirius were like brothers. But to hear that there were actually related was definitely news.

"Ha! Never thought about it like that. Prongs would have loved that. Anyways, before I get too side-tracked, where was I. Oh! The Black family. Well, as you know, The Blacks were named such because of the dark magic we used. But about two-hundred years ago We gained another reason. A being with power our ancestors desired, fell in love with a woman, and gave her children. While the children were powerful, they didn't inherit the true power of their father. Those genes lay dormant until nearly fourteen years ago."

"Are you saying I gained some kind of power from this….thing? No offense Padfoot, but I think your mind might have went a bit. I think I would have known if I gained some incredible power."

"Not if it were sealed, and the seal placed under Fidelius. James was the Secret Keeper, and with his death, being that I was the only living person who knew, I became the Secret Keeper myself. Now Harry, you have to get back, and I have to get out of here! I'll keep in touch. I left a special trunk in your dorm. If you crawl inside, it's a lot bigger that you'd think. Use it to train in your powers over the summer. The ministry can't track magic inside. Gotta run Harry! Take care. To break the seal, I guarantee you can feel it now that you know about it, just push you magic into it. We made it purposely easy to break. I also left the journal that the being gave us so you could learn from it."

"Wait! What kind of being was it?" Harry had to know. It was a link to his ancestors... a power that could help him survive.

"It was a Fallen Angel."

 **This is the short first Chapter of my first story. I hope you like. Later chapters will be longer, and there should be 2 a week.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the follows, favs, and reviews. Like last chapter, I own nothing.**

Harry sat on his bed, in his dorm. Currently, he was trying to process the information overload that Sirius gave him. It made his brain ache more than his last potions essay, which was fairly impressive, considering how much Snape has made him despise aforementioned class. Peverells? Fallen Angels? DEATH MAGICK? It was too much to take.

When he first arrived back in Gryffindor Tower, and climbed the stairs to his room, he saw a trunk, the one his godfather told him about, just sitting there. It looked quite fancy, and he was shocked that no-one had looked through it, and realized that it must have been enchanted to go unnoticed. After staring at it for the last hour, he decided to look inside and saw...a ladder. Understandably confused, he shrugged when he realized that it must have been magic, and started to climb down.

As he descended, Harry was shocked to see the massive space that the trunk contained. It looked very similar to the architecture of Hogwarts, just much less ancient feeling. The teen walked a few yards into the room, and decided that he should at least see exactly what Padfoot was ranting about. He did noticed that there was a somewhat uncomfortable pressure in between his shoulder blades, reflecting that the Fidelius Charm must have have been incredible magic, considering he never noticed it until he was let in on the secret, and proceeded to push his magic into the location of the feeling. He pushed more and more until, suddenly he felt, rather that heard, a pop.

A split second later, he heard something land on the floor. He felt much better now, and stretched and flexed the muscles in his back and shoulders, when he flew back three feet on his back rather suddenly. As he rubbed the back of his head, he looked around and saw saw something amazing. Wings. Two massive, feathered, wings, blacker than night. As he stood up, he tried to move them slowly, and as they responded, it hit him. He wasn't human! At least, not entirely. This was...beyond words. He knew one thing. This had to remain secret. If it got out it would be disastrous. Even Ron, as good a friend as he was, was more loyal to his beliefs and morals than to a person. Normally, this would be a good thing, but considering Harry was a Fallen Angel, something that would be confused for Demonic by many, Ron would turn faster than a golden snitch. At least, for a short time. Anyways, Harry decided he wasted enough time, and he found what fell on the ground earlier, and started to read it, hoping it would help him with his newfound heritage.

And help him it did. He realized that his Fallen ancestor must have had a great sense of humor, as the first few lines in the journal were, " _If you are reading this, then I am dead, you have awakened your Fallen blood, and need me to help you learn. Don't bother trying to find my name in here. As I am dead, there is no need for names, and you may refer to me to others as Teacher or, preferably if female, Master."_ Needless to say, Harry was having a bit of fun reading for once. The journal wasn't just a journal. It had bits of history, magic, and politics, explained in an interesting way. The first thing it suggested the teen learn was how to fly. The was very exciting to Harry, as he loved his broom, and this would be even more liberating.

It turned out that flying was a bit harder than it looked, as he crashed quite often. Luckily, as the book explained, his newly awakened Fallen blood made him quite a bit more durable than a normal human. If not, then he would have had several broken bones. As it is, he still has multiple bruises. Once he got take-off down, however, staying up was easy, as was moving to and fro. Landing was also a bit of a challenge, but again, he thought he got a decent grasp of the concept.

Eventually, he decided that enough was enough, and it was time to sleep. Harry left the journal/instruction manual in the trunk, after learning how to retract his wings from it, climbed out, and was out like a light.

When he woke up, he felt sore, but elated. Like after a good quidditch practice. But this time, it was enhanced by the feeling of connecting to his family in a way that he never had before. He couldn't wait to try out the actual magic that was described. Spears of light. Magic circles. Teleportation. Wizard magic has a version of the latter, but The Boy-Who-Lived had problems with the one he's used, and was in no hurry to try the others. He decided to get out of bed eventually, go about his morning routine, and came down for breakfast.

By the time he made it down to the Great Hall, he found Hermione Granger, one of his closest friends, at the table. Her brown hair was as bushy as always, and, predictably, she was eating with one hand, and reading with the other. She was starting to grow into herself, he noticed. And he noticed two things in particular. While he was staring, she saw him, smirked and had to make a comment.

"Would you like Colin to take a photo, or are you gonna look somewhere else?"

Harry darted his eyes somewhere else quickly,and flushed a bright red. As he sat down, and his blood made it's way back to the rest of his body, he stammered out an apology, and sort-of...sensed something. And it was coming from his friend. At first he was confused, but remembered that, as a Fallen Angel, he could sense the sins that a person was most in-tune with. He wasn't able to tell them apart yet, but she had at least one of them. He decided that it would most likely be pride. She valued her intelligence beyond just about anything else. He quickly moved past that, and fell into a pleasant conversation while they ate.

After a while, as he finished, he noticed that his lanky, red-headed friend was absent.

"Ron still in the hospital wing?"

"He's fine Harry. I checked on him before I started eating. He's snoring as loud as ever. Apparently, Madam Pomfrey said that he can leave as soon as he wakes up. If he ever decides too." As Hermione grumbled about Ron's "laziness," Harry smiled, and decided that, while he shouldn't tell Ron his newfound heritage quite yet, his female friend was able to think logically enough to not judge him harshly.

"Hermione, before we go wake up Ron, There's something i have to tell you. In private." Hermione nodded, and they left the Hall together. If either of them realized that they were overheard by the blonde bombshell named Lavender Brown, they would have been horrified at the rumors that she was spreading based on Harry's last comment.

 **If you want to know, this story is based on the fact that Harry is, for no apparent reason, so powerful compared to other wizards. So yeah. Anyways, I hope you like the story. Review what you think. It helps me as an author.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews, favs, and follows. To the person who asked about Hermione, well, you aren't going to get your exact wish, but you might like what ends up happening. Just wait and see. Also, the thing about her not being considered attractive. Well, it's less that he thought she was hot, more that he noticed that his 14 year-old friend was...developing. He's 13, of course he would look at them and be attracted to the,. He's a walking hormone. Anyways, on with the show.**

"Alright Harry, as much as I like the cloak-and-dagger business, what is this all about? Does it have anything to do with what you and Sir-I mean, Padfoot, were talking about?" Hermione asked after she and Harry made their way to one of the castle's many, many unused classrooms.

"Yeah, it does. He told me something...interesting...about my family. You have to promise not to tell anyone about this. Not Ron, not Dumbledore. No-one," The mild glare, combined with the solemn way he said this made the young witch pause. After a moment, however, she met Harry's eye and nodded.

"Alright, here goes." The Golden Boy of Gryffindor told his friend what he had learned the previous night. And what he learned to do. "If you want to know how I'm awake right now, it turns out that Fallen Angels, and several other beings, don't need much sleep. Add to that, Fallen tend to be more active at night."

"Harry this is...incredible! You have to tell me more. The things we could learn, the things we could do. The possibilities are endless! You-Know-Who won't know what hit him! We could change the wizarding world forever." Harry was getting slightly freaked out with how worked up Hermione was getting. He knew she was almost fanatic about learning everything about everything, and she was similar when it came to injustice, but this was a bit...much.

"Hermione! HERMIONE! You promised not to let anyone know, remember?" Harry was on a tirade, which doesn't happen often with how quiet he was. "Everyone started looking at me like a murder with the whole parselmouth ordeal. This? Being the descendant of a being whose _species name_ sounds evil? There would be riots in the streets. Ron got uncomfortable around me last year, and I don't need him, or anyone else, overreacting. At least...not yet."

The young woman in front of him was shocked. Harry ranting? What was the world coming to? She did, however, blush furiously with how work-up she got. At the same time, she was very upset to not be able to do anything with this knowledge. "Can you still tell me more about everything? I'd love to learn all about these...Fallen Angels."

"What I told you is just about everything that I know. Besides, from what I can tell, A huge chunk of the knowledge that I have access to is useless to. My magic isn't something that you can do," Harry informed his longtime friend. He was easily able to tell that she was very upset about the fact that he told her there was no reason to tell her much else. After a few moments, Hermione huffed, turned around, and started walking out the door. Harry followed her, knowing that she was likely going to the hospital wing to visit the Ron, the third of the trio.

After meeting up with Ron, the trio went on with their day, talking about classes, Sirius' escape (Ron missed Harry and Hermione give each other a quick glance) and not much in particular. As the day ended, the went to their dorms, and went to sleep. Well, two of them did. Harry, yet again went into the trunk, read more of his ancestor's journal, and learned more about his heritage, and powers. This continued for the rest of the year, with Hermione getting more and more annoyed with Harry's decision to not tell her much of anything, who in turn got more annoyed with her attempts to for him to tell, and Ron just not noticing the tension.

As the three left Hogwarts, and got off the train at King's Cross Station, they went their separate ways. Harry went back to his horrible relatives, the Dursleys, who were actually bearable for once, as they received a letter from the Boy's deranged, serial killer godfather, and left him alone, and even allowed him to take his things to his room. This allowed Harry to learn and train more and more over the summer. He he did, he grew in knowledge, power, and confidence. No longer was he the scared little boy in the cupboard. He was Harry James Potter, the heir of an old, noble wizarding family.

As time passed he was excited for another reason. He was going to the Quidditch World Cup finals! The Weasley family obtained tickets, and they invited him to go along. THey also did the same with Hermione. His excitement reached new heights the closer the day came, and he was training and practising constantly to work off his frustration. The family finally arrived to retrieve him from "Durzkaban" and he spent the rest of the wait with them. He was much, much more limited from his nightly routine there, however, but was lucky that he was able to vent with quidditch and the occasional prank. He did become a bit distant from Hermione, though. After she settled in, she went right back to asking him, in private, to tell her everything he knows about the Fallen Angels, or to just give her the journal.

This led to Harry to start becoming more and more angry with her, and all but ordered her to stop asking, which seemed to have worked, he noticed. _For now_ he thought to himself. Harry had, over the summer, managed to figure out how to decipher the different sins within people, Or at least, which one was most prevalent. Ron, the teen discovered, was , as he thought, an Envy type. It made sense, and led to Harry reaffirming his decision to not tell the youngest male Weasley about his powers. Hermione was a bit of a shocker though.

It was legitimately startling to find out that she was a Greed type. After a day or two of pondering, he realized that it made perfect sense. Hermione's desire to know everything. Her desire for recognition, be it for social reform, or for her intellect. Her attempts to force Harry to give her all the information he has on his heritage, even after telling her that it's useless for her to know, if not dangerous to attempt to pry further. Yes, he realized. She was a greedy person. Not for money, or power. At least not directly. No. She wanted. Needed. Craved, knowledge. And everything that came with it, hoarding the most important and valuable knowledge for herself.

Luckily, the day of the World Cup finally arrived, and the group, sans Miss Granger, couldn't be more excited. They stopped at Diagon alley after waking up before the crack of dawn, grabbed some spending money, and returned to the Burrow, only to leave again, walking this time, to the woods in order to meet up with a couple of others, and take the MInistry provided transportation, located in the middle of a forest for reasons Harry couldn't fathom, and eventually make it to the campsite. A simple trip, and an incredible, eventful day. Nothing could ruin it. Had the group known what was to come, they would have stayed as far away from the campsite as possible.

 **New chapter come and gone. After this one we get into the beginning of the REAL story. All of this has been set-up. Stay tuned, and I hope you all enjoy.**


End file.
